donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
Re Ok thanks! I'll go edit :P :Could you do me a favor and unprotect Template:RfP really quick? ::I think I'll just wait for my edits :P :::Yeah, sorry if I missed that. ::::I'm going to be back later, have some stuff IRL. Be back soon! :D Wow!!! That new Monobook skin pwns!! It is AWE SOME!!!! Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Spotlighting ideas It just came to me... Try inviting your friends and i'll invite mine here to help this wiki become more spotlighted. Sound like a good idea? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey bullet is there an afflitiaties page here by any chance? Niktext 21:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey bullet i added an unlockable section for Donkey Konga. Although i'm not an expert at Donkey Kong, i have played some of the games. WaterKirby1994 23:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Um bullet i really need to talk to u i really have no other place to ask u but please reply!! Niktext 21:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet have you seen some of my edits on the Dragon Ball Wiki? Anyway i'm sorry that i can't do much to help on here. WaterKirby1994 23:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Bullet it's incredible how much you accomplished on here. WaterKirby1994 06:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Bullet i have 530 pts on the Shadow Wiki, although i have yet to make 1000 edits on any wiki. To have 1440 pts you must be a Donkey Kong expert. WaterKirby1994 23:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet do you think that characters from Kirby, Pokemon, & Sonic should be in Mario Kart Games? Anyway do you think that i should make a holiday blog? WaterKirby1994 22:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Bullet it has been nice talking to you recently. WaterKirby1994 22:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks that sounds great! Anyway how much time will i have? WaterKirby1994 21:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Bullet because of my limited Donkey Kong knowlede i'm not sure how much more i can do for this wiki. Anyway i just feel like i'd be more useful elsewhere. WaterKirby1994 21:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Bullet i know much more about DBZ, Pokemon, & Sonic than i know about Donkey Kong, which is why i think that i'm of far more use elsewhere. WaterKirby1994 23:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet i have thought about joining the Pokemon Wiki & i knew you were an admin on there. Anyway when will my trial run happen? WaterKirby1994 22:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Bullet i hope it starts this week, so i can celebrate the holiday season there! Anyway i'm probably going to join the Pokemon Wiki soon. WaterKirby1994 02:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet Happy Holidays, & can you tell everyone? WaterKirby1994 20:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet i'm starting to think that the trial run won't be able to happen until June. Anyway i got Kirby's Return to Dreamland yesterday. WaterKirby1994 22:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Even now i'm still editing on here, although i can't use my own computer. Because of that Bullet it seems ironic that Gen can't use another computer. WaterKirby1994 23:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Bullet! WaterKirby1994 23:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Monobook theme Hi, I just want to kindly ask you not to add the monobook theme to the site's css before I'm done, as it's in the rough stages, meaning it's still in progress and was only halted because I had school. Thanks. – Jäzz '' 21:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Monobook theme is done. Feel free to message me when it's implemented. I'll be taking a screenshot of the theme as well. – ''Jäzz '' 22:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Can You Go On Chat Quick? I just would like to see this wikis chat so could you go there? I will wait Niktext 00:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet, I just wanted to say sorry about the whole SNN and CC insedent the other day. I apologize and I will stop harassing you and other people about this. I have learned my lesson very much and I will take my 1 Month ban. I am sorry I am doing things offsite but I am very sorry I will not bug u again (ps: What is a Wiki-break?) Sincerest apologies Niktext 13:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) For being a good friend... I give you permission to use my content on any wiki (including this one) to put on any other wiki you desire to put it on. Just copy and paste my content from a wiki I work at and then paste it at a wiki where you want to put it at. I don't think you should do the templates as there are different templates on all wikis. P.S. I made my 21,000th cross wiki edit! Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) OM gosh DKC/DKL screenshot heaven!!!! Conker's Bad Fur Day 03:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I want you to read this. Tell me your thoughts. Mr. Anon wants your thoughts on it along with TW's. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply Only he returned. I was also busy with an article on Game Boy Wiki so sorry for the late reply as well. Great job on having old members rejoin. Once we are the wiki for DKCatlas, we can gain even more cool community memebers. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! :*parties*. Hey BF (your username and best friend), happy new years! Also, do you want to know how/where I find all these high quality Donkey Kong Country images like this or this? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Bullet i'm making changes to E-204's story. Anyway i asked Jake to join the shadow wiki today. Also i'm making progress on the Pokemon Wiki. WaterKirby1994 23:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I get the Donkey Kong Land 1, 2 and 3 images via taking screenshots with my VisualBoy Advance emulator (usually). I get most GBA and SNES remake of the DKC games at dkc-forever.blogspot.com, vgmuseum.com or Super Mario Wiki. Ya should get Visual Boy Advance and the DKC/DKL ROMs for it. Ten you can take HQ .png images. You with me? I also use dkc-atlas.com. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Bullet do you have an action replay? Before it stopped working i had fun using it to walk through walls in the pokemon games. WaterKirby1994 23:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Bullet how long will my trial run last? WaterKirby1994 23:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Bullet i remember Jake once told me that we are similar, although i was unable to start understanding what he meant until slightly over a month ago. WaterKirby1994 21:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Bullet i have 3 days off & that's fine. WaterKirby1994 00:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's ok. Seems like the community is fading away. At least I was always here :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ok, Ok. I admit I am Slipknot Darkrai, due to Goomba'sShoe 15. THe reason I gone under this alias is because I had such a bad history of myself on my past account that I wanted a new start and a new life. Sorry for keeping this from everyone ;(. Go, tell Wikia the truth about me. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Are you going to allow Staff to globally ban me? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) In regards to recent events Thank you for cooperating with handling Conker but two things; *Do not delete talk pages *Deleting both your user and talk right after we caught him is fairly unusual. '--HavocReaper''' 22:28, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but this community has died. Not editing here anymore. --Bullet 23:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Do not leave. Conker may in fact me a deep, deep cover vandal. If he is, you have to stay to keep this wiki alive. Mr. Anon 00:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::*shrugs* I just can't find that motivation anymore. --Bullet 00:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::He's not a vandal. He's a helpful editor. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 17:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :| I'm sorta on yes and no. I though you were my friend Wikia-wide. You hurt me so much after what you did, I left this wiki and I lost my sysop powers when I was using them in an appropriate mannerism. You then tattle-taled to Wikia about me. It hurt me so much. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :I wanted a new beginning here. Make up for the noobish mistakes I once did Wikia-wide. Then, I was like, this wiki ain't nothin' without me. So I wanted to see it vandalised, spammed and such. When I saw it inactive, I was laughing maniacally at the wiki and decided to make it look bad in comparison to MarioWikia and such. I held a grudge against you. Apology accepted. Welcome back, BBFF (Best Bullet Francisco Friend Forever, man I love your username). I'm also sorry about that grudge against you. So, friends forever? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping me get a little less darkness above my life when I have thousands of things already happening to me. Why'd you leave for three months away from Wikia anyways? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure. When I got time. I'll be SO HAPPY! to do so. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:43, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Help Some NIWA noob moved Fish Food Frenzy to Fish Of Doom and I want your help to move it back. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) Something I once did I once saved SmashWikia from ultimate destruction by a who is permabanned cross-wiki. Seriously, he was promoted because he had "big plans" for the wiki. The "big plan" was apparently creating spambots to spam SmashWikia and attempt destroying it by launching pi attacks everywhere to try shutting the site down after staff refused to do so. I alerted Wikia Staff and believe it or not, I was promoted to sysop to help cleanup. Piratehunter even banned Megatron1, the 'crat who gave him his powers because they were like, idk close friends and stripped his sysop rights. Then, VSTF and Staff helped clean-up. This was last summer. I also was a huge part in saving a wiki's life. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey Bullet, welcome back! I am still around on Wikia :-) 07:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've been a lot busier both in real life and on Wikia. Unfortunately, I haven't really spent a lot of time here. 07:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, and don't I know you? --MrSmartyMax 13:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Why I most certainly would. --MrSmartyMax 22:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure! It should be no problem, since I've already been granted rights on The Morphin Grid too. And BTW, I am extremely sorry for the so-called "causes of causal causation" I caused on the other wiki a while ago. Will you forgive me? --MrSmartyMax 23:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Bullet, it sure has been a long time since we last talked. Anyway i noticed that you are a brony & i'm currently planning my return to the Pokemon Wiki. WaterKirby1994 12:39, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Happy July 4th Bullet! Do you feel like discussing Fanfics? Anyway i left you a message on the Pokemon Wiki & i hope you are enjoying yourself this summer. WaterKirby1994 21:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Bullet & good luck! Anyway do you still write Fanfics? WaterKirby1994 20:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 17:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :* Awesome, the badge should go up early next week. :-) - Wagnike2 17:58, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Block What wrong with my userpage? I don't see anything... TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 00:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) So where do I contact you? (Also, it didn't say that, it said that he said that I was.) TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 00:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Video Sweeps Hi Kyle, I'm reaching out to let you know about a cool video sweeps we just received from Nintendo to promote Donkey Kong Returns 3D. Users will get to view a :30 trailer and enter their contact information for a chance to win a copy of the game and Nintendo 3DS. The page will resemble this page http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/XCOM_Video_Sweepstakes, except this will only be open to UK users as it's a UK based campaign. The campaign is set to launch tomorrow morning- and I realize this I'm notifiying you about this at the last minute and my apologies up front about that. It literally just came to us from Nintendo right now or I would have given you a heads up much sooner. I'm hoping you will be okay with letting us host the video sweeps on your wiki - we will be actively driving traffic here. If you have any problems/issues/concerns with this sweeps living here, please let me know as soon as you can. Thanks again. Peter 21:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :No problems, I'd love to help promote the game. Thanks for notifying me :) -- 21:30, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks so much, really appreciate it! Peter 00:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Wikis Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Nintendo Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:NintendoWikisFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like your missing some key franchises there. : o I don't mind though, go right ahead. I'd appreciate it, however, if it could be made a bit smaller. The current version is unnecessarily big. But yeah, I'm fine with it. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Hello, Francisco. I have been regularly checking the Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D page to see if there are any updates on it. Unfortenately, I have noticed an astronomical amount of false information on it. You may remember when the page was created, someone described it as an entirely different game from the original. That was corrected, but more recently, false claims of Kremling appearences were made. Another thing, don't you think it would be better to just have Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D just link to the Donkey Kong Country Returns page? It has worked fine with the other DKC games. Of course, the "Differences Between Wii and 3DS Version" would have to be added. I just think this would make things easier. Either way, I'll support your decision.Zorskel (talk) 00:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Zorskel :I wouldn't do that, as Wikia is advertising our wiki and linking to the game directly. --Bullet Francisco 02:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Snowmads Hey Bullet Francisco. I just came here to ask how you can edit the title of an article. There has been some confusion as to how Snowmads is spelled. The article shows the name being spelled "Snomads" when many official and unofficial sources spell it as "Snowmads." I'll admit I got a bit confused as well, but after playing the game, I can say with 100% certainty it is spelled "Snowmads." The figurine gallery in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze spells it that way, but if you don't have the game, you can check out the site for the game as well. If you visit the characters section, you will clearly see it is spelled with a "W" in between the "O" and the "M". Thank you in advance for any reply Zorskel (talk) 02:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Zorskel